


Nothing and Nowhere

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: The Songbird!Verse [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mafia/Gangster, Songbird!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A back alley meeting between two different 'operations'. Red Skull thinks he can cheat the Odinson's, he must've never heard of Loki 'The Trickster' and his boys before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing and Nowhere

The Songbird's Last Flight  
100 Themes Writing Challenge  
90.Nothing and Nowhere

 

“In fact, the mere act of opening the box will determine the state of the  
cat, although in this case there were three determinate states the cat  
could be in: these being Alive, Dead, and Bloody Furious.”  
―Terry Pratchett, Lords and Ladies 

In this world, in this underbelly of humanity, he was known by many as 'The Trickster', but he had many more names, so many more. 'The Liesmith', 'The Cheshire Snake', 'Sivlertongue', even 'Schrodinger's Cat', all of them where well apt in describing the man himself. To the public, Loki Odinson was the youngest son of Norwegian business mogul, and rumored crime boss, Odin Borson. A handsome face, charming smile, and dazzling charisma, Loki was known to be the cunning one of the family, well versed in turning mere words into apple butter, but what the public saw on a daily bases was merely a mask, one of many that he had created and donned over the years.  
Out of public sight, the masks can change in a manner of seconds, swift and terrible punishment falls on those who have incurred his wrath, as well as those poor fools who he uses as examples, a lesson that should never be forgotten.  
The black car slowed to a halt in the alleyway, three men exited the car first, making sure everything was clear before one of the three returned to the car, and opened the right side back seat door.  
“Everything's clear boss.” grunted a blond man with a hard gaze.  
“Excellent, Mr. Barton.” Came a rich voice from inside of the car. The man that stepped out of that door, was none other then The Trickster himself. Adjusting his fedora, and placing the end of his cane on the ground, he grinned over at Clint Barton, one of his top enforcers and said. “Now take your position, and await my signal.”  
“Yes sir.” Barton grunted, as he went and hid in the shadow, waiting for their company to arrive.  
Then, as if on cue, another black car drove into the other end of the alley. And just as before, three enforcers exited first taking position around the car to make sure there were no surprises. To which Loki could not help himself but to inwardly laugh a little. The element of surprise was in his soul, the were fools to think that they could out maneuver him.  
Out of the car, arose a man that most would think was a villain out of some gruesome fairy tale, like the real ones, not the watered down fairy tales known now a days. Where there should have been a man's face there was the visage of a grisly red skull.  
“Loki Odinson.” he drawled in a thick German accent. “The All-Father sends one of his sons to meet with me, I am truly honored.” he sneered.  
“As you should be, Mr. Shmidt. I believe you have a something you wish to barter?” Loki said leaning slightly on his cane, looking distinctly bored.  
“Red-Skull.” he growled.  
“Whatever.” Loki yawned.  
Red Skull visibly bristled at Loki's disrespect, but none the less motioned for his men. The enforcer closest to the trunk opened it, and extracted a rather large case. He brought over to his boss, and in turn, Red Skull took it.  
“As promised,” he said opening it for Loki to see. “I believe the All-Father will be most anxious to have this, 'Tesseract', back in the family's possession.” Inside was a glowing blue cube.  
“Yes, well, the All-Father is not particularly known for patience, so if we could?” Loki snapped his fingers, and two of his enforcers brought forth a rather large case. Once opened they could see it was filled to the brim with arms and ammunition. “The very finest, and the very latest from Mr. Stark.”  
“Yes,” Red Skull chuckled. “I must admit you do deliver, sir. Very well, shall we make the-” Before he could finish, something whizzed passed his head, and landed in the concrete in the space between the two men, it was an arrow, and it was beeping. Red Skull looked from the arrow, and then to Loki. Now Red Skull knew why this man was known as The Cheshire Snake, Loki had the biggest smile etched onto his face. “What trickery is this?” Red Skull growled.  
Just then, the arrow exploded, and thick fog overwhelmed the area. The German's enforcers scrambled wildly, trying to protect both their boss and the artifact, but Loki and his men were well prepared for them. Barton and the other boys attacked the Germans with frightening efficiency. Before Red Skull could think to turn and run, Loki came out of the fog like a shroud, and gripped Skull by his scruff, and brought him to look him straight in the eyes.  
“You thought you could outwit me, you Nazi Cock-sucking Daisy.” Loki laughed as he produced a small knife from his sleeve. “I have never played well with others, just ask Thor. Oh, that's right. You can't, or I should say you will never be able to.” In a moment of lightning fast reflexes, Loki raised the knife and slit Red Skull's throat from ear to ear, a squirt or two of his blood splashing onto Loki's cheek. “Farewell, Mr. Shmidt.” he said as thrust Red Skull's dead body onto the concrete. Taking a gloved hand, Loki tried to wipe off the blood on his cheek, only to have it smear, he glanced at his hand for a moment before bringing the bloodied appendage to meet his tongue.  
Looking about him, Loki took in the dead bodies of the Germans, and chuckled to himself. Bending down, he picked up the case, and turned to Barton. “Well boys, let's pack it up, and get back home, hmm?”


End file.
